MONSTER
by kim anna shinotsuke
Summary: Siapa Yunho? kenapa Yunho begitu membingungkan dimata Jaejoong/YunJae FanFiction/OS/Epilog/BL and DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

**MONSTER**

.

.

**Anna Kim** © **YunJae**

**Boys love** :: **PG** – **17 +**

.

.

**Don'like don't read!**

.

.

"_Kau Monster!"_

"_Yah, aku Monster."_

.

.

.

.

.

"Yun..." Jaejoong mencicit. Lelaki berparas menawan itu meringkuk ketakutan sambil mengapit kedua lututnya, bulatan kelereng hitam dimatanya bergerak-gerak gelisah, tersirat ketakutan yang lebih mendominasi dari rasa sedih.

Membenarkan posisi kaca mata minus yang membingkai mata serupa musang miliknya Yunho menatap bergantian antara Jaejoong dan lelaki seusia dirinya yang sudah bersimbah darah diatas ranjang dengan luka sayatan menganga dileher.

"Seunghyun.. huh.." bahu mulus tanpa cacat itu bergetar hebat oleh isak tangis dan rasa syock. Bagaiman tidak jika saat terbangun dari tidur yang kau lihat adalah tubuh kekasihmu yang sudah menjadi mayat. Kenyataan jika kekasihmu mati dalam keadaan mengenaskan tepat disampingmu dan kau tidak tau apa-apa.

Yunho menggenggam jemari putih pucat gemetar yang mencengkram selimut sutra lembut, selembar kain yang menjadi pembungkus tubuh polos lelaki cantik itu.

"Polisi pasti akan menuduhku.. tidak ada orang lain di sini.. hiks.. aku tidak tau apa yang terjadi.. aku tidak melakukan apapun.. kami bercinta seperti biasa dan tidur lalu.. hiks... Seunghyun sudah.. huhh.." bibir plum merah milik Jaejoong berbicara beruntun, menerangkan kronologi kejadian pada lelaki didepannya yang masih bungkam.

Tangan Yunho terulur menyentuh pipi putih pucat Jaejoong, menyeka pelan-pelan lelehan air mata yang terus mengalir dari sepasang mata indah itu. Memperhatikan dalam diam lekuk sempurna wajah Jaejoong, wajah menawan yang kini dirundung ketakutan.

"Kau mencintainya?"

Dengan cepat Jaejoong mengangguk, mengiyakan pertanyaan dengan suara berat yang terlontar dari bibir Yunho, Jaejoong menatap dalam kepingan musang Yunho yang terbingkai kacamata minus memberikan tatapan meyakinkan. Lewat matanya Jaejoong mengatakan jika dirinya sangat mencintai kekasihnya. Mengatakan isi hatinya pada sahabat terbaiknya yang berpenampilan culun, Jung Yunho.

.

.

.

"Jangan khawatir, alibi ini akan menyelamatkanmu percaya padaku."

Meski dihantam rasa takut luar biasa, namun Jaejoong menurut saat Yunho mengikat kedua tangan dan kakinya dengan lakban yang ditemukan Yunho diatas meja disisi tempat tidur. Yunho mengikatnya denga simpul kencang hingga menimbulkan rasa nyeri dipergelangan kaki dan tangannya.

"Yun.." kepala lelaki manis itu menggeleng saat Yunho bersiap memasang lakban dimulutnya,

"Ini akan terlihat layaknya perampokkan." Yunho berucap santai seolah sedang dalam situasi biasa-biasa saja. Sejujurnya Jaejoong takut namun Jaejoong tidak ada pilihan. Hanya Yunho satu-satunya orang yang dapat menolongnya itu sebabnya Jaejoong langsung menghubungi nomor ponsel Yunho saat terjaga dari tidur dan disuguhi pemandangan mengerikan dimana kekasihnya tewas dalam keadaan mengenaskan.

_Crash_

_Argh.._

Jaejoong menggeram, rasa perih menjalar dilehernya dan Jaejoong merasakan basah. Mata Jaejoong menatap takut pisau tajam dalam genggaman Yunho yang ternoda oleh darah. Belati tajam yang berapa detik lalu menggores lehernya mengakibatkan luka serupa sayatan memanjang meski tidak dalam namun cukup membuat cairan warna pekat merembes dari pori-pori kulit leher Jaejoong.

"A-pa yang kau lakukan Yun shh.." Tubuh Jaejoong mengejang, pergelangan tangan dan kakinya menumpuk perih luka pada lehernya. Yunho yang dengan santainya menenggelamkan bibirnya di goresan luka yang dibuatnya tepat di perpotongan leher samping Jaejoong lalu tanpa sungkan menyesap darah yang merembes. Jaejoong sangat takut, apa yang dilakukan Yunho berbanding terbalik dengan penampilan culun lelaki itu. Bahkan Jaejoong bisa melihat iris musang Yunho yang memancar tanpa ekspresi.

"Akan lebih menyakinkan dengan luka ini bukan?.." Yunho tersenyum miring dan Jaejoong dibuat semakin takut saat dengan santai lidah Yunho menjilat sekeliling bibir berbentuk hati miliknya, seolah tidak ingin menyisakan barang setetespun dari apa yang barusan ia kecap. Adalah darah dileher Jaejoong.

Yunho berdiri, tanpa mengalihkan fokus tatapannya pada tubuh Jaejoong yang tergolek diatas permadani berbulu lembut, posisi tidur menyamping lengkap dengan belenggu ikatan. "Aku pergi Jae, selanjutnya bergantung padamu."

Bagi Jaejoong sulit menjabarkan pikiran seperti apa yang berkelana dikepala Yunho, ucapan Yunho yang diakhiri dengan senyum misterius.

_Eumm emm.._

Jaejoong ingin mengeluarkan suaranya, ingin bicara. Namun mulutnya yang terrekat erat dengan lakban membuat suaranya tak lebih dari gumanan. Bulatan kelereng hitam syarat dengan ketakutan itu menatap punggung kokoh Yunho yang berjalan meninggalkan kamar apartemennya setelah mengobrak-abrik kamar dan membawa beberapa barang yang ditaksir bernilai tinggi sebagai pelengkap alibi.

.

.

.

.

Suara sirine membelah pekatnya malam yang diguyur hujan lebat. kantung jenazah bersiap diangkut menuju ambulan yang terparkir asal di halaman apartemen elit yang dipenuhi aparat kepolisian. Tetesan air hujan yang mengucur dari ujung payung, benda warna biru itu yang melindungi Jaejoong dari derasnya hujan saat dirinya tengah dievakuasi dengan tandu rumah sakit yang didorong oleh dua petugas.

Jaejoong menangis dalam diam, menyaksikan pintu belakang ambulan yang menutup, kendaraan yang membawa jenazah kekasihnya mulai merangkak cepat meninggalkan pelataran parkir.

.

.

.

.

Ruangan pengap sekaligus lembat yang terkunci rapat dengan satu jendela yang dilapisi trali besi. Jaejoong merasakan tubuhnya menggigil disebabkan oleh dinginnya suhu ruangan. Jaejoong tidak bisa memprediksi waktu disini, entah malam atau siang semuanya sama saja.

Rasa muak atas cahaya lampu neon yang menerangi seluruh penjuru ruangan berukuran cukup luas dimana saat ini dirinya tertidur diatas ranjang besar. Meski tidak ada rantai atau benda sejenisnya yang membelenggu tubuhnya namun Jaejoong sudah merasakan lebih dari terbelenggu.

Tidak ada yang istimewa dari ruangan dengan cat putih pucat ini. Hanya satu ranjang besar dengan meja nakas disamping tepat tidur, disisi kiri ada pintu berflitur coklat tua. Pintu penghubung ruangan dengan kamar mandi.

_Arggkkhh... _

Kesepuluh jari-jemari Jaejoong menjambak rambunya sendiri. Pelampiasan rasa kesal sekaligus muak atas keadaanya, lebih baik dirinya mati dari pada seperti ini namun seberapa keras Jaejoong mencari cela untuk menemukan sepotong benda yang bisa menghabisi nyawanya semuanya berakhir nihil.

Derat pintu yang membuka, dengan gerakkan secepat kilat Jaejoong melonjak dari atas tempat tidur. Pintu yang membuka seolah tak ubahnya seperti pintu surga dimata Jaejoong tak perduli meski ada algojo yang menghadang tepat ditengahnya. Yang Jaejoong inginkan hanya keluar dari ruangan yang sudah mengisolir dirinya selama kurang lebih dua bulan.

Tangan jantan itu merengkuh pinggul Jaejoong yang berlari hendak menerjang tubuhnya, berharap bisa menggapai ambang pintu namun lelaki itu lebih tangkas dari Jaejoong. Yunho membaca dengan mudah insting lelaki cantik itu.

"Lepas.. biarkan aku pergi. Lepas Yunhoo..."

Tubuh Jaejoong meronta-ronta mencoba membebaskan diri dari lelaki yang membelenggunya. Menjerit dan memukul namun tubuh tegap itu tidak sedikitpun bergeming dari posisi berdiri angkuh, cengkraman lengannya yang semakin erat melingkari pinggul rapuh Jaejoong. Jika dibandingkan kekuatan Yunho yang setara dengan sepuluh orang.

"Bahkan sekalipun mati. Kau tidak akan pergi dari sini Jae," suara berat itu berdesis berbahaya, iris serupa musang yang memerah sekaligus berkilat tajam.

Tenaga yang terkuras habis, Jaejoong tidak cukup mampu memberontak 'lagi' tubuhnya melemas pengaruh dari pola hidup tak sehat yang sudah ia jalani dalam kurun waktu dua bulan ini, dalam masa penyekappan Yunho. Kondisi tubuh Jaejoong yang jauh dari kata baik. Rasa perih segera menjalar pada bagian paha dalamnya saat tangan kasar Yunho menekan luka sayatan disana. Rasa remuk redam merongrong disekujur tubuh,

"_Please... please,"_

Suara Jaejoong hanya serupa gumanan, memejamkan kedua matanya yang dialiri air mata serta menggigit keras bibir bawahnya sendiri saat lidah panas Yunho menyapu goresan luka dipahanya dan perlahan naik dan menggelitik, bermain dipusarnya.

Dalam waktu beberapa menit saja tubuh seputih susu itu sudah tercemari oleh basah saliva Yunho. Mencengkram seprai yang menjadi alas tidurnya saat tubuh besar nan jantan yang berada diatas tubuhnya mulai mencicipi setiap inci tubuhnya, membiarkan kemeja hitam yang membungkus tubuh Jaejoong hanya menggantung dilengan Jaejoong dengan kesepuluh kancing yang sudah terlepas hingga mengumbar keseluruhan bagian depan tubuh Jaejoong yang dihiasi beberapa luka goresan.

Jaejoong tidak menyangka, sama sekali tidak terpikir dikepalanya jika Yunho yang pendiam dan tidak bersosialisasi dengan baik bahkan tidak memiliki banyak teman mampu melakukan tindakkan seperti ini. Jung Yunho Mahasiswa semester akhir satu tingkat diatasnya. Jung Yunho yang lebih dikenal cupu, dan tidak ada yang perduli akan kehidupan pribadi lelaki itu.

Satu hal yang membuat Jaejoong cukup dekat dengan Yunho. Lelaki bermarga Jung itu serupa sahabat masa kecilnya. Sahabat yang seiring semakin besarnya Jaejoong, lelaki cantik itupun ragu nyata atau tidaknya sahabatnya itu.

Tangisan dan rintihan Jaejoong yang seolah bagiakan melodi terindah ditelinga Yunho. Lelaki yang menyimpan wajah tampan dibalik dandanan culun itu sangat menikmati pesakitan lelaki berparas cantik yang tampak tak berdaya dibawah kendalinya. Tidak ada lagi kaca mata minus maupun rambut coklat tua yang disisir rapi menyamping.

Tangan kokoh Yunho mencengkram pinggul Jaejoong, memaksa lelaki cantik itu untuk tidak banyak bergerak saat dirinya tengah mereguk kenikmatan luar biasa dalam penyatuan tubuhnya dengan tubuh Jaejoong. Menyelusuri bagian terdalam tubuh lelaki cantik itu adalah kenikmatan yang tak terukur bagi Yunho.

Kenikmatan saat pusat tubuhnya terbungkus ketat, panas, lembab dan memabukkan. Yunho tidak akan mau menukar kenikmatan ini dengan apapun. Cakaran abstrak kuku Jaejoong dipunggungnya tidak memberikan imbas apapun, hingga kenikmatan sempurna diteguk Yunho saat otot-otot tubuhnya semakin menegang diiringi dengan cairan cinta yang tertumpah banyak berdesakkan seakan berlomba-lomba untuk tetap berada didalam tubuh Jaejoong.

Sepasang kelereng hitam Jaejoong menatap pias dinding dingin, Jaejoong tidak mau melihat wajah lelaki kejam yang berada diatasnya pun dipastikan iris musang itu tengah menelanjangi tubuhnya. Jaejoong membenci dirinya sendiri, merasakan lahar miliknya yang tercecer diatas perutnya nyatanya dirinyapun menikmati persetubuhan ini.

Tubuh layaknya boneka tak bernyawa yang hanya menurut pada kemauan pemiliknya. Diam dan patuh saja, saat dengan telaten tangan terampil Yunho membersihakn tubuhnya, memakaikan pakaian yang lebih layak dari kemeja minim yang sebelumnya Jaejoong kenakan setelan piyama lembut berbahan sutra.

.

.

.

"Apa salah Seunghyun? Apa salah kekasihku padamu?"

Senyum sinis terpatri dibibir hati Yunho menanggapi pertanyaan putus asa yang terucap dari bibir basah lelaki cantik miliknya yang terbaring lemah diatas peraduan yang masih kental dengan aroma seks. Tidak salah jika Jaejoong menanyakan itu pada Yunho karena nyatanya Yunholah yang menghabisi nyawa lelaki yang sudah satu tahun menjalin hubungan dengan Jaejoong.

Tindakkan tepat dan akurat Yunho dalam pengeksekusian. Bukan hal yang sulit untuk membius Jaejoong hingga lelaki manis itu tidak akan sadar dengan apa yang teradi disampingnya. Saat Seunghyun meregang nyawa dengan luka sayatan lebar dibagian leher. Seunghyun yang tidak mungkin bisa bergerak apalagi melawan karena jarum akupuntur yang ditusukkan Yunho hingga mengunci persendian dan aliran darah tepat sebelum Yunho memberi goresan indah dileher lelaki itu.

Iris musang Yunho menatap lekat wajah Jaejoong, mengenyritkan alisnya, " Kesalahan besar karena berani menyentuh milikku." Desisi Yunho berbahaya.

"Aku bukan milikmu." Jaejoong menggeram sengit, "Tidak akan pernah menjadi milikmu."

Jaejoong merasakan rahangnya sakit, cengkraman tangan Yunho yang mengapit disana, "Kau melupakannya.. Joongie,"

Iris musang Yunho melembut, Jaejoong bisa melihat itu. Merasakan terpaan nafas panas Yunho, memejamkan kepingan matanya saat kening lelaki tampan itu berautan menyentuh keningnya.

"Ingatlah..." bibir hati Yunho berbisik tepat dicelah bibir Jaejoong, membawa lelaki cantik itu menuju alam bawah sadarnya. Mengingat peristiwa belasan tahun silam yang harusnya tidak terlupakan.

.

.

.

"Yunie.. sakit sekali..." wajah putih pucat bocah laki-laki berparas menawan itu meremas dada kirinya, wajah piasnya menunjukkan rasa sakit,

"Yunie janji akan melakukan apapun untuk mencabut rasa sakit itu dari tubuh Joongie." Bocah laki-laki berusia satu tahun lebih tua dari sosok mungil yang dipeluknya itu mengucapkan janji dengan sungguh-sungguh. Meski dirinya baru berusia tujuh tahun namun Yunho berjanji akan mengangkat penyakit mematikan itu dari tubuh Jaejoong, teman yang paling Yunho sayangi melebih dirinya sendiri.

"Joongie sayang Yunie..."

Membiarkan surai hitam lembut Jaejoong menggesek lehernya, saat kepala teman tersayangnya terbenam manja didadanya. Pandangan mata Yunho jauh kedepan, kearah bukit penuh pohon pinus. Bukit dengan pohon rapat yang tidak boleh didatangi oleh anak-anak. Bukit yang dihindari oleh penduduk desa karena menyimpan aura kelam.

.

.

.

Jaejoong tidak tau apa yang terjadi pada tubuhnya namun yang jelas Jaejoong merasa jauh lebih sehat, dada kirinya tidak lagi sakit. Sudah tiga hari rasa sakitnya tidak kambuh. Saat selesai dilakukan pemeriksaan ulang oleh Dokter yang terjadi justru para pengurus panti menangis dengan wajah penuh rasa syukur. Jaejoong masih terlalu kecil untuk mengerti apa yang terjadi, usianya baru enam tahun. Suster Anne hanya berkata,

"Joongie sudah sembuh sayang.. jantung Joongie sudah tidak apa-apa. Joongie tidak perlu menjalani operasi.. Oh.. puji Tuhan... ini sebuah keajaiban."

Saat itu Jaejoong hanya bisa tersenyum menanggapi ekspresi wajah penuh haru orang-orang dewasa disekelilingnya. Bulatan kelereng hitam miliknya justru mencari-cari sosok sahabat terbaiknya yang sudah tiga hari tidak ia lihat. Jaejoong ingin mengatakan pada Yunho jika dirinya sudah tidak lagi merasakan sakit namun dari sekian banyak teman-temannya yang berada dirumah sakit tidak ada Yunho.

"Suster Anne.."

"Ya sayang.."

"Dimana Yunie?"

"Yunie? Siapa?.."

"Yunie, Yunho teman Joongie..."

Jaejoong menatap tak mengerti suster Anne yang bukan menjawab pertanyaannya melainkan justru mengelus pucuk kepalanya seraya mengembangkan senyum tipis, "Tidak ada yang namanya Yunie atau Yunho disini sayang..."

.

.

.

Bulatan kelereng hitam Jaejoong menatap kosong perkarangan luas panti yang bisa ia lihat dari jendela kamarnya. Dada Jaejoong tidak lagi sakit namun Jaejoong merasa kosong. Kebingungan dan tanda tanya tak terjawab tentang Yunho sahabatnya. Semua penghuni panti juga tahu jika Yunho adalah teman satu kamar dengannya, tapi kenapa pada siapun Jaejoong menanyakan tentang Yunho tidak ada yang tau. Jawaban yang sama diperoleh Jaejoong.

Tidak ada anak panti yang bernama Yunho.

Pengurus panti dan teman-temannya menganggap jika Jaejoong hanya berkhayal dan Yunho adalah teman khayalan Jaejoong saja.

Mustahil.

Jaejoong merasa Yunho nyata, dua tahun sekamar dengan Yunho tidak mungkin jika sahabatnya itu tidak nyata. Mereka kemana-mana berdua, makan berdua bahkan tidur berdua meski dikamar yang mereka tempati memiliki dua ranjang.

_Uh.._

Jaejoong menghembuskan nafas panjang,

"Sedang memikirkan Yunie?"

Kepingan indah Jaejoong membulat sempurna, saat menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sahabat yang ia rindukan berdiri tepat dibelakangnya dengan senyum lebar tersungging dibibir serupa hatinya.

"Yunieee..."

Tangan kurus Jaejoong memeluk tubuh bocah lelaki yang lebih tinggi darinya itu. memeluknya erat seolah takut jika ia melepaskan pelukkanya maka Yunho akan menghilang 'lagi'.

Jaejoong tidak perduli akan aura aneh yang menguar dari tubuh sahabatnya itu. Tubuh Yunho yang terasa dingin meski jelas-jelas tubuh sahabatnya itu berbalut jaket tebal. "Jangan pergi lagi hiks.." Jaejoong menangis terisak dengan tangan melingkar erat dileher Yunho,

"Hanya berjanjilah..."

Jaejoong mengangguk cepat, mengiyakan ucapan Yunho,

"Berjanjilah jika kau milikku, Joongie.. kau milikku."

Sepasang iris musang bocah laki-laki itu perlahan memerah, ada kekuatan menakutkan yang terpancar dari mata sipit itu dan Jaejoong tidak melihat itu pun Jaejoong tidak bisa melihat jika tubuh Yunho diselubungi asap hitam yang menari-nari mengitari tubuh sahabatnya itu.

.

.

.

Sejak malam itu semuanya terasa janggal. Penghuni panti tetap menganggap Yunho adalah teman khayalan Jaejoong pun anak-anak panti tidak mempermasalahkan itu. Yang Jaejoong tau Yunho selalu bersamanya meski kadang kala sahabatnya itu suka menghilang tiba-tiba dan muncul tiba-tiba. Semuanya berjalan wajar bagi Jaejoong hingga saat Jaejoong beranjak remaja kehadiran Yunho mulai tersamar bahkan saat Jaejoong diadopsi oleh keluarga Kim saat Jaejoong menginjak usia sepuluh tahun Yunho tidak pernah ada disisi Jaejoong.

Hingga pada akhirnya Jaejoongpun menyimpulkan dan membenarkan anggapan penghuni panti jika seseorang yang bernama Yunho tidak ada. Yunho hanyalah teman khayalannya yang hadir berdasarkan imajinasi saat dirinya benar-benar mendambakan sosok sahabat terbaik ketika dirinya dalam keadaan sakit.

Yunie sahabatnya tidak nyata.

Yunho tidak pernah ada.

.

.

.

.

Kembali terseret dan terbangun dari alam bawah sadarnya, bulatan kelereng hitam Jaejoong membelalak lebar menatap lekat wajah tampan beraura menakutkan tepat didepannya. Wajah Yunho yang berjarak berapa centi saja,

"Yunie... ti-dak mung-kin.." kepala Jaejoong menggeleng keras, ada rasa senang takut sekaligus bingung bercampur jadi satu. Merasa senang karena sosok sahabat masa kecilnya bukanlah hayalan. Yunie-nya nyata, namun rasa senang yang dengan cepat bergeser menjadi rasa takut. Jaejoong menyadari ada yang janggal, ada yang tidak benar disini. Jaejoong menyadari itu sejak dulu sekali. Raut bingung Jaejoong yang ditanggapi dengan senyum penuh makna Yunho yang berbungkus aura kelam didalamnya.

Jaejoong beringsut, membawa tubuhnya hingga terduduk memepet kepala ranjang, "Kau ini apa? Sebenarnya kau siapa? Jika kau benar Yunie-ku tapi kenapa? Kau menghilang dan orang-orang beranggapan jika kau tidak nyata.. hahh.." Jaejoong menekan kepalanya yang terasa pusing, lelaki cantik itu dibuat bingung sejadi-jadinya,

"Hah.. ini hanya mimpi.. semua ini tidak nyata.. hahh.. aku tidak gilakan?.. arggkkhhhh..." penekan tangan Jaejoong dikepalanya semakin kuat hingga berubah menjadi jambakkan. Lelaki cantik itu secara sadar telah menyakiti tubhnya sendiri.

"Jika kau nyata kenapa kau menghilang hah? Kenapa hanya aku yang menganggap kau ada. Jawab aku Yunho! Jangan mempermainkanku." Jaejoong meraung, lelaki cantik itu mulai kehilangan kendali diri, menghadapi kenyataan yang tidak masuk akal dan diluar logika.

Jaejoong melihat bagaimana tubuh Yunho berpindah tempat berkelebat layaknya bayangan. Spontan Jaejoong menutup kedua telinganya saat mendengar suara letupan keras. Jaejoong melihat syock. Bagiamana bisa jendela dengan trali besi rapat itu kini membuka dengan besi yang melayang dan terhempas begitu saja kedasar dan hal itu terjadi tanpa sentuhan tangan Yunho.

Jaejoong menelan ludah gugup, menatap awas Yunho yang berdiri memunggunginya menghadap keluar jendela. Jaejoong melihat itu, apa yang dilihatnya bukanlah halusinasi bahwa ada asap hitam yang seakan hidup mengelilingi tubuh Yunho bergerak-gerak secara abstrak. Memeluk tubuhnya sendiri, hanya itu yang bisa Jaejoong lakukan tak lupa dengan mata terus mengawai Yunho yang masih belum bergeming.

"Kau bertanya kenapa aku menghilang?,"

"Kenapa aku hidup hanya dimatamu." Yunho membalik tubuhnya, kedua tangannya ditenggelamkan kesaku celana, iris musang itu kini menatap dalam pada Jaejoong.

"Aku nyata.. hingga hari dimana kita duduk dibawah pohon maple disebrang bukit. Saat itu aku nyata untukmu dan nyata juga untuk semua orang."

"Setelah itu kau menghilang.." Jaejoong berucap lirih, "Dan kembali lagi dan menghilang lagi..." bulatan kelereng hitam milik Jaejoong menatap sendu lelaki tampan yang berdiri diambang jendela. Menatap lamat wajah tampan Yunho diterangi sinar bulan yang merasuk bebas dari cela jendela yang kini terbuka lebar, membiarkan udara sejuk merengsek masuk menggantikan pengap yang sebelumnya mendominasi.

"Kenapa?" Pertanyaan lirih Jaejoong putus asa,

"Menurutmu apa keajaiban itu ada? Penyakit mematikan yang tiba-tiba hilang begitu saja.. apa itu sebuah keajaiban? Apa hal seperti itu ada?" mengabaikan tatapan bingung Jaejoong Yunho memilih melanjutkan kata-katanya.

"Aku menukar jiwaku untuk kesembuhanmu."

Jaejoong bungkam, bibir lelaki cantik itu terasa kelu. Sekali lagi Jaejoong berharap jika semua ini hanyalah mimpi pun Jaejoong tidak bisa mengelak dari kenyataan jika sekarang, dimana dirinya berada dan keadaan membingungkan ini adalah nyata. Saat Jaejoong merasakan cairan asin yang tidak sengaja tertelan. Air mata milliknya yang mulai tumpah.

"Kau kebukit itu.. Kau kesana Yun?" Jaejoong menatap tak percaya, ada legenda yang menceritakan jika dibukit yang berada disebrang panti asuhan tempatnya tinggal dulu ada monster hitam tak berwujud yang menjadi penguasa bukit itu. Dikatakan tak berwujud karena bentuknya hanya serupa sekelebat bayangan hitam. Konon apapun keinginan seseorang yang mengajukan permohonan akan terkabul namun dengan imbalan yang tidak main-main. Imbalan itu adalah nyawa si pemohon itu sendiri.

Lamuan Jaejoong buyar saat mendapati Yunho kini sudah berada diatas ranjang dan duduk tepat dihapadanya. Jaejoong tidak tau kenapa, meski asap hitam itu masih berkelebat dibelakang puggung Yunho namun Jaejoong tidak merasa terancam, mungkin karena Jaejoong sudah tau jika Yunho adalah Yunie-nya yang membuat rasa takut Jaejoong sedikit menguap.

"Kau Monster?"

"Iya, aku monster."

Iris musang Yunho terpejam, merasakan lembutan belaian tangan halus Jaejoong yang mendarat dipipinya. Yunho menyukai sentuhan tulus yang dilakukan Jaejoong saat ini, namun hal itu tidak butuh waktu lama karena selanjutnya aura kelam sepenuhnya kembali menyelubungi tubuh Yunho, diikuti dengan senyum jahat terulas dibibir serupa hati itu.

Arghkk..

"Yun-ie.." bibir Jaejoong bergetar, Jaejoong tidak bisa membaca apa yang akan dilakukan Yunho padanya setelah dengan tiba-tiba lelaki tampan itu kembali merengkuh tubuhnya dan membuat dirinya terbaring dan terpenjara dikuasa tubuh Yunho.

"Sekarang aku bisa merengkuhmu, memilikimu.. aku menjamin jika diriku, Yunie-mu tidak akan meghilang lagi dari hidupmu.." Seringai lebar tercetak dibibir Yunho,

"Ke-napa bisa?" Jaejoong bertanya takut-takut. Bagiamanpun Yunho yang sekarang kembali membuat nyali lelaki cantik itu menciut seketika.

"Karena kita sama..."

Jaejoong dibuat bingung akan pernyataan ambigu yang terucap berat dari mulut Yunho,

"Kaupun Monster Joongie. Kau tidak berbeda denganku."

Tidak. Jaejoong tidak bisa menerima pernyataan Yunho sementara Jaejoong merasakan jika dirinya adalah seratus persen manusia. Jaejoong membutuhkan penjelasan lebih. Bulatan kelereng hitam itu kembali terpejam, merasakan mabuk kepayang saat tangan terampil Yunho kembali menyentuh kulitnya. Menghantarkan friksi memabukkan. Lelaki cantik itu memberi akses bebas pada lelaki tampan yang mendominasi tubuhnya saat ini, memberikan kebebasan pada Yunho untuk menyesap lekuk lehernya memberikan gigitan-gigitan kecil disana,

"_Aku bukan monster."_

"_Kau monster Joongie, mungkin wujudmu bukan monster tapi kau memiliki hati serupa monster."_

"_Kenapa bisa?"_

"_Semasa kecil aku masih bisa menemanimu meski datang dan hilang, itu karena kau memiliki jiwa yang bersih.. dan itu membuatku lemah. Aku hanya bisa menemuimu saat hitam menyelubungi hatimu meski itu hanya serupa bercak kecil,_

_Namun, seiring waktu kau tumbuh menjadi remaja yang berhati lembut dan tulus hal itu menyulitkanku hingga membuatku menghilang dan berakhir tidak bisa menyentuhmu. Aku tidak bisa menjangkaumu meski nyatanya aku bisa melihatmu dengan jelas._

"_Lalu kenapa sekarang, kau bisa menyentuhku bahkan memilikiku, ah kau bahkan sudah berada disekitarku dalam kurun waktu satu tahun ini."_

"_Sudah ku bilang karena sekarang kau memiliki hati serupa monster."_

Jaejoong melenguh, tubuhnya bergetar hebat, merasakan belaian penuh gairah yang bertubu-tubi didaratkan Yunho diseluruh titik sensitif tubuhnya. Bibir serupa plum itu berdesis dikuti dengan tubuh melengkung indah saat dengan terampil bibir Yunho menyesap dua tonjolan kecil didadanya. Menyesapnya rakus dan penuh hasrat. Pusat tubuh Yunho dibawah sana yang terus menggesek kesejatian miliknya mampu membuat lelaki cantik itu dihantam gelombang kenikmatan luar bisa hingga memuncratkan lahar panas yang mampu membuat tubuhnya luluh lantak.

"_Aku masih tidak mengerti Yun..."_

"_Lihatlah hatimu yang sekarang Jae, dirimu yang dipenuhi dengan ambisi dan keserakahan. Kehancuran bisnis keluarga Kim. Keluarga yang mengadopismu membuat pribadimu berubah draktis bukan? Kau bukan lagi Kim Jaejoong yang polos dan lurus, kau sudah terbiasa dengan kehidupan serba berkecukupan hingga saat kau terhempas kedasar kau tidak bisa bertahan."_

"_Hatimu dipenuhi dengan ambisi, kau menjalin hubungan dengan Seughyun. Membohongi hati kecilmu jika itu semua demi keluargamu tapi nyatanya sisi gelapmu tidak bisa berbohong jika kau tidak bisa membuang kehidupan sempurna yang kau miliki._

_Hatimu semakin tercemar hingga itu mempermudahku untuk kembali,"_

"_Baiklah.. mungkin benar seperti itu tapi, kenapa kau membiarkan aku disentuh lelaki lain jika kau menyatakan kepemilikan atas diriku."_

"_Menurutmu? Aku bisa apa Joongieku sayang. Semakin kau terpuruk kelembah hitam maka semakin dekat aku menjangakumu, semakin mudah aku menyentuhmu dan jika sudah begitu maka dengan mudah aku bisa menghabisi lelaki yang sudah menyentumu, tapi aku pastikan dia lelaki terakhir selain diriku yang mampu menjangakumu."_

"_Lalu kenapa penghuni panti menganggapmu tidak ada, maksudku sebelum kau pergi kebukit itu kaupun masih manusia bukan? Dan seharunsya mereka mengakui keberadaanmu Yun.."_

"_Itu karena kekuatan dunia lain yang menghapus ingatan semua orang yang mengenalku bahkan memusnahkan semua bukti fisik. Membuat diriku seolah tidak pernah terlahir ke dunia. Hanya satu orang yang menyadari keberadaanku, seseorang yang menjad tujuanku."_

"_Dan orang itu, tujuanmu adalah aku Yun.."_

"_Ya, tentu saja sayang..."_

Tubuh jantan Yunho bergerak menghentak, menghunuskan pusat kesejatinya, menenggelamkan dibagaian terdalam tubuh lelaki cantik yang berada dibawah tubuhnya, sekan ingin menggali titik ternikmat lelaki yang tengah dicumbunya. Lelaki berparas menawan yang terliha sudah kepayahan mengibangi permaiannya. Tubuh dengan warna kulit kontras yang saling bergesekkan, mencumbu lagi dan lagi sekujur tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah basah dan rata oleh bercak merah buah dari lukisan abstrak yang ditorehkan Yunho.

"_Selanjutnya.. bagiaman jika aku kembali menjadi putih? Apa kau akan menghilang lagi Yun?"_

"_Apa menurutmu kau bisa kembali hem? aku rasa tidak. Karena mulai sekarang kau akan bergantung padaku.. kau hanya akan bersandar padaku baik itu berupa kebutuhan materi ataupu biologismu. Aku bisa memberikan segalanya untumu Joongie.._

"_Jadi, apa masih bisa disebut suci jika seseorang sudah bersekutu dengan monster hem?"_

"_Kesimpulannya kau akan semakin jauh dari kesucian sayang... kau lupa janjimu."_

"_Tidak! Sekarang aku akan selalu mengingtanya janjiku padamu Yun, jika Jaejoong milik Yunho."_

Yunho sudah tidak sanggup lagi menahan puncak gairahnya, diiringi dengan erangan keras lahar panas itupun pada akhirnya ikut menyembur, menodai lerung terdalam tubuh Jaejoong yang sudah lebih dari satu kali mencapai badai orgasme.

Deru nafas yang saling memburu, baik Yunho ataupun Jaejoong mencoba kembali mengumpulkan tenaga yang terisa. Jaejoong membiarkan tubuhnya dibungkus oleh tubuh Yunho, menikmati rasa hangat sekaligus nyaman meski pada kenyataanya tubuhnya yang lengket membuat lelaki cantik itu merasa risih.

"Terimakasih.. Yunie.."

Iris musang Yunho membuka, memperhatikan wajah lelah Jaejoong yang kini tersenyum padanya. Merengkuh semakin dalam tubuh lelaki yang lebih kecil darinya itu. Keduanya larut dalam suasana hening. Hanya deru napas teratur yang tersisa, Jaejoong bersiap untuk menjemput alam mimpinya, bercinta terus-menerus dalam jeda waktu yang sebentar membuat tubuh lelaki cantik itu dilanda pegal luar biasa.

Apa ini mimpi? Entahlah tapi Jaejoong merasakan jika rengkuhan posesif lengan Yunho mengendur dan semkain mengendur, rasa hangat yang perlahan berkurang, namun Jaejoong masih merasakan tubuh Yunho yang merengkuhnya hanya saja sedikit lebih kecil.

Perlahan bulatan kelereng hitam itu membuka dan semkain membuka lebar kala melihat apa yang berada didepannya, seseorang yang tertidur lelap sambil merengkuh tubuhnya erat.

Dia Yunho, hanya saja Yunho yang berbeda...

Yang memeluk dirinya saat ini adalah tubuh Yunho, hanya saja tubuh Yunie-nya saat berusia tujuh tahun. Wajah tampan Yunho saat berusia tujuh tahun, pun lengkap dengan postur tubuh anak-anaknya. Tubuh Jaejoong bergetar hebat, dengan ragu tangannya terulur menyentuh wajah damai yang tengah terlepa itu. Hanya ingin memastikan akan kejutan bertubi-tubi yang datang secara beruntun.

_Deg,_

Semuanya nyata, yang tidur membungkus tubuhnya saat ini adalah Yunho hanya saja ini tubuh Yunho saat berusia tujuh tahun. "Bagaimana bisa?"

"Joongie..."

Jaejoong meneguk ludah kasar, saat bagaiman mata sipit itu membuka dan bibir hati yang menghadirkan senyum putih. Senyum polos Yunho lengkap dengan gigi ginsulnya, senyum khas anak-anak tak bedosa.

Tubuh Jaejoong membeku tak mampu bergerak saat merasakan bibir Yunho kecil menyentuh bibirnya, lalu mendaratkan kecupan lembut.

"Kau akan segera terbiasa, sayang."

Bibir hati bocah tampan itu mengulas senyum semakin lebar.

.

.

.

.

Pada dasarnya jauh dalam jiwa manusia tersimpan monster didalamnya. Monster yang menunggu untuk dibebaskan dan mengambil alih kendali atas tubuhmu. Monster yang lebih mengarah pada kepicikan hati seseorang, saat dirimu tidak mampu mengontrol keserakahan yang terpendam serupa warna hitam yang terselubung, sisi jahat manusia yang tersembunyi direlung hati terdalam.

Kau harus bisa menyimpannya rapat. Menyegelnya dengan gembok berlapis agar monster dalam dirimu tidak terbebas. Dan apa kau tau apa akibatnya jika sampai ia terbebas? Kau akan mencapai titik dimana tidak ada rasa bersalah terlebih dosa. Semuanya menjadi benar dimatamu, kau akan menerjang apapun yang menjadi ambisimu tanpa melihat dampak baik dan buruk, terlebih benar atau salah.

Jika sudah seperti itu lalu, apa bedanya kau dengan monster? Jadi, sebaiknya segel rapat-rapat monster dalam dirimu.

Satu hal, bukankah semua manusia berdarah merah... dan kau tau apa artinya.

.

.

.

.

.

.

**END**

**Anna Kim** © **YunJae**

Terimakasih sudah menyempatkan diri untuk membaca

**MONSTER**


	2. Chapter 2

**MONSTER**

.

.

**Anna Kim** © **YunJae**

.

.

:: **Mini epilog** ::

.

.

.

"Jae.. bocah itu menunggumu lagi didepan."

Jaejoong mengulas senyum tipis, bulatan kelereng hitam miliknya melirik keluar gedung. Jaejoong yang berada dilantai enam gedung kampus ditambah Jaejoong yang duduk dikursi pinggir jendela mempermudah mata lelaki berparas cantik itu untuk mejelajahi pemandangan dibawah sana termasuk sosok bocah tampan yang berdiri disisi gerbang.

Yunho muda terlihat tampan dengan kemeja hijau dipadu rompi serta celana hitam selututnya lengkap dengan sepatu cat dan topi kupluk yang terbuat dari wol, bertengger manis di kepalanya membuat Yunho terlihat tampan menggemaskan.

"Aku tidak tau jika kau punya adik."

Jaejoong tidak menimpali setiap kata-kata yang dilontarkan temannya justru Lagi-lagi hanya senyum seribu makna yang terulas dari bibir semerah chery itu.

.

.

.

Jaejoong mengemudi dengan kecepatan sedang, sesekali mata lelaki cantik itu melirik bocah laki-laki tampan yang duduk manis disampingnya, sebenarnya tidak bisa dikatakan manis karena meski berusia tujuh tahun nyatanya wajah tampan bocah itu menyimpan aura yang berbeda. Jika dilihat dari iris matanya yang serupa musang maka kau akan dibuat bingung karena didalamnya sama sekali tidak terlihat seperti sorot mata seorang bocah berusia tujuh tahun,

"Ah, macet. Menyebalkan!" Jaejoong memukul setir kemudinya lengkap dengan ekspresi kesal.

"Apa perlu aku menyingkirkan semua kendaraan yang ada didepan kita hem?"

Jaejoong melirik sekilas, "Jika kau mampu tuan Jung." Senyum menantang terulas dibibir cherry milik Jaejoong.

Senyum dibibir Jaejoong bahkan belum memudar sudah disusul dengan keterkejutan dari sepasang mata lelaki cantik itu saat mata indahnya disuguhi dengan hal menakjubkan didepannya dimana kendaraan yang merayap dalam sekejab menyingkir begitu saja bahkan yang lebih gilanya waktu seakan terhenti, semua aktifitas disekeliling berhenti bahkan Jaejoong melihat guguran daun maple yang terhenti mengambang diudara juga para pejalan kaki yang terdiam. Waktu dan keadaan terhenti tapi tidak dengan dirinya, dan Yunho yang kini menujukkan seringai pongahnya. Dan Jaejoong tau jika Yunholah yang melakukan, dengan kekuatan monster.

"Sekarang Seoul milikmu.."

"Mwo..." Jaejoong memekik girang seakan tidak percaya, matanyapun tak mampu menyembunyikan antusiasnya. "Baiklah, kita harus turun dan..." Jaejoong seolah kehabisan kata-kata, mata bulat indahnya menyapu keadaan sekitar dan nyaris meloncat girang saat pandangan matanya tertuju pada toko ice cream yang berada dipinggiran jalan dan tentu saja Yunho membaca dengan baik pikiran Jaejoong terlebih apa yang diinginkan kekasihnya.

Yunho mengembangkan senyumnya, "Apapun untukmu.."

"Kajja!"

.

.

.

Yunho tak tahan untuk tidak tersenyum, melihat bagaimana tingkah laku kekasihnya saat menyantap ice cream dengan berbagai rasa dan ukuran. Lihatlah disini, bukanlah Yunholah yang bertubuh bocah tapi tingkah laku Jaejoong yang kekanak-kanakkan berbanding terbalik dengan postur tubuh dewasanya.

"Yang ini rasa blueberry.. eum... cobalah.." Jaejoong menyodorkan ice ceram ditangannya tepat didepan mulut Yunho, mungkin jika waktu tidak terhenti dan orang-orang disekitar Jaejoong dan Yunho bergerak sebagai mana layaknya maka mereka berdua akan dianggap seperti sepasang kakak dan adik lebih tepatnya sang kakak yang begitu perhatian pada adiknya. Bagaiman tidak kelakuan Jaejoong yang sesekali mengelus pucuk kepala Yunho yang berpostur tubuh lebih kecil, hanya setinggi ketiak Jaejoong saja. Yunho pun yang lebih banyak diam namun dengan sorot mata lebih banyak arti.

Jaejoong tersentak saat tangan Yunho menarik kemejanya hingga membuat tubuh Jaejoong membungkuk condong dengan wajah tepat berada didepan wajah Jaejoong,

Slupp..

Tanpa peringatan bibir Yunho menempel dibibir Jaejoong, dengan seduktif lidah panas bocah tampan itu menjilat ice cream yang menempel dibibir plum kekasihnya, "Aku lebih suka rasa Joongie.."

"Kau.. nan-ti ada yang li-hat.." Jaejoong berbicara terbata, dengan ekspresi salah tingkahnya jangan lupakan pipi putihnya yang seudah memunculkan semburat merah muda,

"Mereka tidak melihat." Yunho menjawab acuh sekilas Jaejoong kembali melirik keadaan disekeliling bagaimana pengunjung toko ice cream dalam keadaan diam layaknya patung. Diujung meja pengunjung ada tiga wanita yang terdiam saat sedang membenahi make up wajahnya. Jaejoong nyaris terpingkal saat melihat salah satu dari ketiga wanita itu yang memiliki tubuh lumayan tambun seolah bersiap memoles bibirnya dengan lipstik lengkap dengan bibirnya yang sedang dikerucutkan.

Bahkan sang peracik ice cream yang berdiri disebrang etalase saja masih tetap dalam posisi semula. Berdiri dengan senyum lebar sementara satu nampan berisis ice cream cup berada dikedua tangannya.

Sulit dipercaya.

.

.

.

Malam indah bertabur bintang, Jaejoong seolah ingin melepas penat yang dirasa setelah seharian melakukan hal menakjubkan bersama kekasihnya. Membiarkan tubuh lelahnya tersapu air sabun penuh busa beraroma wangi. Berendam dalam bathub adalah salah satu dari sekian banyak aktifitas yang disukai Jaejoong.

Sesekali dari bibir plumnya mengalunkan senandung merdu, nyatanya Jaejoong tidak menyadari jika sedari tadi sudah ada seseorang yang memandanginya dengan tatapan penuh minat, melangkah semakin dekat hingga kaki seukuran bocah itu beranjak masuk kedalam bathub.

"Yun.. kau mengagetkanku." Mata Jaejoong yang sebelumnya terpejam membuka saat merasakan pergerakkan dan kelegaan menghiasi wajah menawannya yang ternoda bulir air saat mengetahui jika yang mengusik ketenangannya adalah kekasihnya.

.

.

.

Entah siapa yang memulai, yang terlihat saat ini adalah dua bibir yang saling beradu dalam pagutan dalam nan dasyat. _"Sial! bahkan dalam tubuh bocahnya Yunho tetap mendominasiku."_ Sumpah serapah Jaejoong dalam hati. Lelaki cantik itu begitu menikmati sentuhan dan cumbuan Yunho disetiap inci tubuhnya, merasakan denyutan nikmat sekaligus gelora panas atas pergerkaan Yunho yang menjamah lekuk-lekuk tubuhnya.

"Bisakah se-karang kau mengubah tubuh kecilmu tuan Jung." Jaejoong mendelik pura-pura marah namun tatapan matanya menuntut. Terang saja, Jaejoong tidak akan terima saat penyatuan namun tubuh keaksihnya masih berwujud bocah tujuh tahun meski cumbuan kekasihnya saat bertubuh bocahpun terasa amat dasyat namun tubuh dewasa dan kesejatian sempurnalah yang lebih memuasakn bagi Jaejoong.

Yunho mengembangkan seringai jahatnya, iris musang milik lelaki tampan itu perlahan memerah dan memancarkan sinar merah terang. Jaejoong menahan nafas saat melihat kabut hitam menyelubungi tubuh Yunho, melambai-lambai dan bergerak abstark seolah memiliki nyawa.

"Yun... please... lakukan dengan lembut..." Jaejoong memilih untuk menutup matanya, merasa berdebar sekaligus takut. Berdebar akan penyatuan tubuh berselimut cinta yang akan segera ia rengkuh dan takut karena saat tubuh Yunho berubah menjadi lelaki, dewasa monster dalam diri kekasihnya akan ikut terbangun dan terkadang bertindak sangat buas.

Jaejoong bisa merasakan jika tubuhnya terasa hangat dan kecil, dan Jaejoong tau bukan tubuhnya yang mengecil namun tubuh Yunholah yang berangsur-angsur berubah wujud menjadi lelaki dewasa dengan tubuh sempurna. Jaejoong bisa merasakan otot-otot perkasa yang dibalik daging kenyal yang terbungkus kulit warna coklat caramel, tubuh milik Yunho kekasihnya.

Engh..

Lenguhan lirih Jaejoong saat merasakan pusat milik Yunho yang keras menggesek kulit paha dalamnya. Jaejoong ingin membuka matanya, namun rasa takut lagi-lagi lebih mendominasi lelaki cantik itu Jaejoongpun sadar jika tubuh Yunho sudah menjelma sepenuhnya menjadi lelaki dewasa. Yunho bisa merasakan tubuh bergetar kekasihnya, posisi Jaejoong terduduk dengan diirnya berada di atas tubuh Jaejoong, bahkan kulit halus lembut Jaejoong yang terbasuh riak air kenyataan yang setiap detik saat ini membuat gairah Yunho semakin tersulut.

Satu kesimpulan Yunho menginginkan Jaejoong dan begitupun sebaliknya, sekuat dan semampunya Yunho berusaha mengontrol sisi liar jiwa monsternya yang berkembang pesat saat dirinya berada dalam wujud lelaki dewasa, lelaki tampan itu tidak ingin menyakiti kekasihnya.

"Aku akan berusaha untuk tidak menyakitimu lagi... kau percaya padaku sayang?" Yunho mengusap pipi Jaejoong, membisikkan dengan sungguh-sungguh. Perasaan lega saat melihat Jaejoong mengangguk, kekasihnya percaya padanya dan itu sudah cukup menjadi kekuatan Yunho untuk menekan sisi buas monster yang mendominasi dirinya.

"Aku mencintaimu... sangat.." bibir hati Yunho mengecup lama kening Jaejoong, mengatakan rasa cinta yang begitu besar lewat sentuhan tulusnya.

"Akupun sama.. aku mencintaimu Yunie..."

.

.

.

Dua tubuh yang bergelung nyaman diatas peraduan. Jaejoong yang meringkuk manja sekaligus terlelap damai dalam dekapan kekasihnya, menyalurkan hawa panas lewat sentuhan kulit yang dalam keadaan polos, membiarkan sehelai selimut sutra tipis membungkus tubuh keduanya.

Yunho yang masih terjaga. Ah, faktanya lelaki tampan itu nyaris tidak pernah tidur jikapun iris musang itu terpejam maka tidak lain hanya kamuflase belaka, membiarkan kekasihnya beranggapan bahwa iapun bisa tertidur layaknya manusia normal. Yunho tidak ingin membuat Jaejoong lebih takut padanya.

Senyum kecut sekaligus pahit menghiasi bibir Yunho, telinganya mampu mendengar dengar jelas jeritan hati Jaejoong, bahkan saat belahan jiwanya itu dalam keadaan terlelap,

"_Sampai kapan akan seperti ini? Sungguh aku ingin menjalani kehidupan normal... memiliki kekasih yang sama denganku.. hidup dan bernafas, menua bersama, bukan seorang monster. _

_Tapi..._

_aku benar-benar mencintaimu Yunie,_

_Saranghe..."_

**...**

...

**...**

...

**END**


End file.
